Klaroline Unexpected Roommates
by gi23227
Summary: About how Caroline and Klaus become roommates and begin to for a beautiful relationship that might turn into something more.
1. Chapter 1

"So, what do you think," Caroline said as she walked with Elena into her new house.

"Yeah It's cool but a little big don't you think," Elena said thinking about the 3 bedrooms upstairs. She had tried to talk her out of buying it when Caroline first said she wanted to buy it.

"Yeah but who cares it's my dream house," Caroline said excitedly.

"Well if you like it," Elena said still unsure.

"If you think it's too big for me you can always move in," Caroline said with a sigh.

"No, I think it is better that I stay with Damon right now," Elena said still looking around the house.

"Well if you say so," Caroline said as she started smiling again. "This is the best house ever!"

"Okay Caroline well I'll leave you to your new house, call me if you need anything," Elena said as she started towards the front door.

"Okay," Caroline said already forgetting that Elena was here. Her mind was already buzzing with ideas of how she wanted to decorate her new house. She went to go look upstairs at the bedrooms before she heard the doorbell ring. For a crazy second she thought it was Tyler, but then she remembered that she hadn't heard from Tyler in weeks. Maybe its Stefan was her next thought. As she opened the door though the last person she expected it to be was standing there.

"Hello love," Klaus said with that famous smirk of his.

"What the hell are you doing here Klaus, shouldn't you be somewhere loathing in you misery," Caroline said becoming instantly angry.

"I would but I thought being here with you would be more fun," he said still smirking.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline said just wanting him to leave.

"I heard you were looking for a roommate," Klaus said and before he even got the whole statement out Caroline was shaking her head.

"No," was all she said then she slammed the door in his face.

"Oh, come on love," Caroline heard Klaus say and then she saw his face in the window.

"Go away," Caroline almost screamed at him.

"All I want to do is talk about it," Klaus said.

"What do we have to talk about you are not moving in this house with me," Caroline said.

"Why not?" Klaus asked

"Well because for one you killed my boyfriend's mother, and then made him leave town and not to mention all of the other horrible things you have done," Caroline said screaming now.

"Hold on love, I thought we already talked about this, I'm trying to change," Klaus said looking almost hurt.

"Yeah well, good for you, that doesn't mean you're moving into my house," Caroline said more calm now.

"Come on love it's only for a little while," Klaus said.

"Why don't you go stay at your precious mansion," Caroline said confused now. Why did Klaus want to stay at her house knowing what had just happened with everything.

"Maybe, I just want to be with somebody who doesn't hate me," Klaus said.

For a crazy minute Caroline almost said yes but then her common sense kicked back in and she said "No." Then she closed the blinds and walked away from the window.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Caroline woke up to the sound of banging on her tried to ignore it but they just kept on banging. Who the hell is it she thought as she finally got tired of the banging and went downstairs.

"Whoever this is better be ready for an ear full," she said as she went to open the door.

"Morning love," Klaus said with a smile.

"You're seriously still here?" Caroline asked thinking it was perfect, just perfect that Klaus work her up at 8am on a Saturday morning.

"Well you don't need that much beauty sleep anyway," Klaus said still smiling.

"Okay I don't know if that was a compliment and I don't care but all I do know it that you need to leave right now," Caroline said getting madder and more annoyed with every word she said.

"It was a compliment and all I want to know is that did you give any thought to my offer last night." Klaus said and finally stopped smiling. She is not a person he thought to himself.

"I thought we settled this last night, no you cannot stay at this house," Caroline said looking straight in his eyes putting emphasis on the cannot part.

"Why?" Klaus said.

"Because I don't want you here," Caroline said instead of going into all of the reasons why not.

"But i'm such a good roommate," Klaus said with another smile on his face or maybe it was a smirk.

"Yeah i'm sure all of your previous roommates love getting staked in the back every time you get mad at them," Caroline said.

"You know what Caroline you are not a morning person," Klaus said thinking she still looked beautiful and also trying to brighten the mood.

"No, i'm not and it doesn't help that you're here, all I wanted to do was spend a couple days without the drama of you and everybody else but no that can't happen," Caroline said.

"You're right because nothing and nobody takes a break around here it's nearly impossible, trust me i've tried," Klaus said.

"You know what just leave me alone, please," said Caroline going for a different approach to try to get him off of her porch.

"Cute," Klaus said. "But it's not going to work on me, listen all you have to do is let me in and I just want to talk about things."

"No, because if I let you in you'll never leave and I don't want you to have free will in my house," Caroline said hating the idea of Klaus being able to come and go as he pleases.

Klaus thought about that, she was a smart girl he thought. "Okay fair enough."

"What? Seriously?" Caroline said surprised and relieved.

"Well if you won't invite me inside you'll just have to come out here," Klaus said setting back and holding his arms out wide.

"Have you lost your mind?" Caroline said.

"Not just yet, but listen go upstairs and change and i'll be waiting down here when you're ready." Klaus said thinking she looked cute in her pajamas but he did want to talk to her.

Caroline didn't even give Klaus a response, but she could feel him staring at her and she suddenly became very aware that she was only wearing a cami and boy shorts. She quickly shut the door in his face but she could hear his chuckles from the other side of the door. Caroline ran upstairs a minute later thinking she would never let Klaus into her house. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

When Caroline can back downstairs Klaus was still waiting for her on the porch. She took a deep breath and then walked towards the door. Klaus heard her come down the stairs but hadn't tunred around to see her yet.

Caroline opened the door and then said "You can come in Klaus."

Klaus smiled at that and then stood up and walked towards the door and walked inside the house past Caroline. "Thank you love."

Caroline didn't respond to that but just followed him into the kitchen. "Tell me what you want Klaus so that I can go back to my life."

Klaus smirked "Alright then I want to live with you."

"Why?" Caroline said.

"Because I think would be a good place for me to live," Klaus said.

"Why?" Caroline said again wanting more information. "You said you had a good reason."

"The reason is that if I live here then you won't have to worry about me killing Tyler," Klaus said as he looked out the back window.

"Seriously, that's your reason," Caroline said pissed.

"Well I thought it was a good reason," Klaus said with another smirk.

Caroline couldn't believe this, "You're hilarious you know that?"

"No actually i'm quite serious actually," Klaus said.

"You're not staying here Klaus," Caroline said.

"I beg to differ since I am invited into this lovely home I can stay here as long as I want," Klaus said.

"Do you want me to give Bonnie a call I here she's real good with her magic now, I'm sure she won't have a problem sending you to Mexico," Caroline said as she walked to the phone.

"I've see you thought about this," Klaus said impressed with her.

"Yeah so you can leave through the front door or the back door I don't really care," Caroline said.

Klaus looked at Caroline for a long time before saying, "Why don't you want me to stay here Caroline? Is it because you're scared of me or what you feel for me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caroline said wondering where he was going with this.

"Oh yes I think you do love but don't worry I won't let your feelings for me get in the way of us living together," Klaus said teasing her.

"Whatever Klaus just leave," Caroline said trying not to smile back at him.

"Come on Caroline I can be a really good roommate," Klaus said getting excited.

"I don't doubt that but you and me living together is just insane I mean what would Elena and Stefan think," Caroline said.

"I'm guessing that they would think you are crazy but who cares what they think?" Klaus asked.

"I care they are my friends and they aren't really pro Klaus right now," Caroline said.

"Are you?" Klaus asked her stepping towards her.

"No," Caroline said way too fast and Klaus caught her lie.

"You are lying love," Klaus said.

Caroline didn't know how to respond to him. He knew she was lying and I mean she was lying. She was caught in a lie and there was no way out of it.

"It's okay love your secrets safe with me," Klaus said happy to know that she was pro Klaus. "So what room shall I sleep in."

Caroline looked at Klaus a long time before saying "The last one on the right."

"Great so it's a done deal then i'll go get my things," Klaus said and then left the house leaving Caroline thinking she would regret this. Big time.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline had been in her room all day refusing to leave because she knew that Klaus was downstairs moving all his stuff in her house. She did though watch him out of the window when his back was turned. He wasn't wearing a shirt and he was doing a lot of heaving lifting. Why did he have so much stuff? And it was all antique no doubt. It all looked like things from an old ancient castle that belonged to a king. He was so infuriating, she still couldn't believe she agreed to let him stay here. Caroline was just staring out the window blankly before she realized that Klaus wasn't out there anymore but instead behind her in her room.

She turned around quickly, "What are you doing in here? You are not allowed in my room!"

Klaus smirked and then put his hands up in defense, "Sorry love it's just that I wanted you opinion on something."

Caroline signed, "On what?"

Klaus pulled something from his back pocked, "On this." He said then opened the small back that he held in his hand.

Caroline gasped with suprise, it was a beautiful bracelet kind of like the one he had given her before. "What is that?"

"Well I noticed that you don't where the one I gave you before, I figured you lost it so I bought you another one. Also I wanted to give you something for letting me stay here. I know that you don't exactly like me but I think we can at let be nice to each other while we live here." Klaus said looking at Caroline who was still staring at the bracelet.

Caroline almost laughed but instead she shaked her head. Typical Klaus she thought infuriating one moment and nice the next. If only he knew that she didn't lose his bracelet she kept it locked away in her closet next to the picture he drew her. She didn't wear it because of what Tyler had said about it. Caroline finally looked up and was met be Klaus's piercing eyes, "I can't accept that Klaus."

"Well if you can't take the bracelet what can I get you? Anything you want." Klaus said not at all hurt by her decling his present he knew that she would. Caroline didn't like taking things from him which is why he never gave her a chance to say no before.

"How about just staying out of my way while you stay here," Caroline said even though she knew it was harsh, but if they were ever going to live together she didn't want him to be all in business.

"Fair enough," said Klaus and with that he was back downstairs.

Caroline watched him go noticing that he had put the bracelet on her bed before he left. She went to go pick it up and was very tempted to just stare at it. But she didn't instead she went downstairs and set it on the counter and then went back upstairs. When she got into her room she locked the door this time acting like it would stop Klaus from coming in. She then went into her closet and got out the old bracelet that he had given her.

Downstairs Klaus saw her come down with the bracelet and smiled at the way she seemed very determind to not want to keep it. Well Klaus would have to find something else to give her because even though he had agreed to it he was certantly not staying out of her way. In fact he was going to do just the was going to be hard though since she stayed in her room all day, but she can't stay in there forever. So Klaus went upstairs to his room and turned on the radio.

Caroline jumped when she heard the noise and almost dropped the bracelet before she realized what it was. You have got to be kidding me she thought. She put the bracelet back and then went down the hall to Klaus's room. She was tempted to kick the door in but didn't and just banged on the door. "Klaus I swear if you don't turn down the music I will-"

Caroline was interrupted but Klaus opening the door with nothing but a towel on. "Sorry love I hoped you don't mind I like to shower with the radio on."

Caroline didn't even look down past his throat knowing exactly what he was doing which only made her mad,"Stop it Klaus you're not cute and this is exactly why I didn't want you here because you think you can do anything you want and you can't! This is my house and you are only a guest so act like one and respect me and what I want because this right here is not accetable."

Klaus was kind of taken aback by what Caroline had said and almost felt bad, but he liked provoking her. "Aw come on love, just having a bit of fun."

"You're despicable you know that." Caroline said then turned around and walked away and she didn't go back to her room this time she left the house and went to go find somebody she could actually stand to be around.


	5. Chapter 5

"He is just so infuriating!" Caroline screamed at her friend Elena as she paced back in forth in the living room of the Salvatore household.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at her friend, "Well maybe you shouldn't have let him stay in your house."

"I had no choice," Caroline said. "And it's not funny!"

"It kind of is," Elena said as Caroline finally stopped pacing and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Help me! Tell me what to do!" Caroline begged.

"Well you could find out what he wants," Elena said.

"No, I already know what he wants and it's not happening," Caroline said and got up to start pacing again.

"What does he want?" Elena said.

"He wants to be friends or something I don't know," Caroline said.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at that. "It's not funny!" Caroline yelled at her and threw a pillow at her.

"Oh come on what's so bad about being Klaus' friend? He's a pretty interesting guy if you can get past you know all the killing and stuff." Elena said.

"Yeah well that the exact reason why I don't want to be his friend," Caroline said.

"And also because of Tyler," Elena said reminding Caroline of her true love.

"Yeah him too," she said with sigh. "I don't think he's ever coming back with Klaus here."

"Well you never know if anyone can change Klaus' mind about that it's you," Elena said as a matter of fact.

"True," said Caroline thinking. "Thanks for letting me rant. I have to go."

"What? Where are you going?" Elena asked.

"To my house. I have a plan," Caroline said as she left the house in a rush.

Klaus heard Caroline walk in the house and was glad to know she wasn't still mad. Well at least he thought she wasn't. He was standing in the living room drinking tea when she came in. "You look calmer," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I did some thinking," Caroline said with a smirk of her own.

"Well do tell," Klaus said interested in what she had to say.

"Well since you're not going to be leaving anytime soon I thought we might as well get closer," Caroline said as she walked closer to him.

"Closer?" Klaus said standing up straighter.

"Yeah you know closer," Caroline said as she put her hands on Klaus' neck and pulled his head towards hers.

"What are you doing?" Klaus said looking at her. He could feel her lips hovering over his and it took all the strength he had not to kiss her.

"I'm getting closer to you," Caroline said as her hands slide down his back and landed on his hips.

"Why?" Klaus said not really thinking straight.

"Isn't this what you wanted Klaus?" Caroline said as she pulled his hips closer to hers.

Klaus did not know how to respond to that but he knew there was something wrong about this. So he grabbed her hands off his hips and stepped back a little and said "Caroline I know you and whatever you are doing here I know has an ulterior motive, so i'm going to walk away, but if you still want to get closer I will be in my room."

And with that Klaus flew upstaris leaving Caroline in disbelief. When Klaus got upstairs though he waited for five minutes before he took another shower. This time a cold one.


End file.
